The Celestial Objects
The Celestial Objects (Τα Oυράνια Aντικείμενα) were created thousands of years ago at the dawn of civilization. After Ouranos was destroyed, pieces of his body fell to earth where they were discovered by a malevolent ruler who's name was lost to time, story tellers have dubbed him "The Celestial King". He summoned his high priests and ordered them to turn the pieces into powerful weapons. The priests shaped the pieces of Ouranos into twelve different items and endowed each with different abilities. Each priest named an item after themselves and transferred pieces of their souls into the objects. They worked for twelve years until, at last, all items were completed. The King took the items and began his conquest of the known world. Eventually he grew bolder and more arrogant. He thought himself a god and turned his attention to Olympus. When Zeus saw the King and the weapons he was carrying he became furious. He hated the idea that magic items could make anyone think they were mightier than the gods. He ordered the priests who created the objects to kill the king and retrieve the objects. Zeus then killed the priests and ordered the other gods to hide the objects so that no other mortals could ever find them. The Objects Helm of Aries The High Priest Aries was the King’s chief adviser and one of the wisest men alive. He created a golden helmet out of a piece of Ouranos’ brain. The helm features a set of golden ram horns. The helm grants the wearer telekinetic abilities and in rare cases glimpses into the future. Owners #Aries #Celestial King #Nathaniel Sparrow Status: 'Found (One of the first items recovered by the original Legion of Thieves) Gauntlets of Taurus The Priest Taurus was a large man known for his immense strength. He created a pair of bronze gauntlets from Ouranos’ finger bone. The gauntlets have spiked knuckles and are engraved with the image of bull heads. The gauntlets give the wearer super human strength. Owners #Taurus #Celestial King '''Status: '''Lost Rings of Gemini Priests Gem and Ini were twins and worked together to create a pair of rings from pieces of Ouranos’ hair. The rings are made of silver and one has a white stone and the other has a black stone. They allow the user to create an unlimited number of clones. Owners #Gem and Ini #Celestial King '''Status:'Lost Shield of Cancer The Priestess Cancer was a retired admiral in the king’s navy known for her defensive strategies. she formed a large shield from Ouranos’ shoulder bone. The shield is red gold and has the image of a crab. The shield will stop or deflect any attack and cannot be broken. Owners #Cancer #Celestial King 'Status:'Lost Sword of Leo The High Priest Leo was also a warrior whose skill could not be matched on the battlefield. He created a magnificent sword from the forearm of Ouranos. The sword’s blade is three feet in length and the hilt has the face of a lion. The sword will cut through anything and grants the wielder ultimate prowess in battle. The blade can only be neutralized when placed in its sheath, made from Ouranos’ skin. Owners #Leo #Celestial King #Fairies 'Status: '''Found (The Fey are currently in possession of the sword through they don't know it's true origin) Book of Virgo The High Priestess Virgo was a young girl and a powerful sorceress. She constructed a book from pieces of Ouranos’ skin and recorded her spells with his blood. The book contains hundreds of spells, each more powerful than the last. Each range from one word commands to full page rituals. Spells cast using this book are far more powerful and more successful than ordinary spells. Owners #Virgo #Celestial King '''Status:'Lost Cuirass of Libra The Priestess Libra was a mother and a great negotiator who kept balance and peace in the kingdom. She created the cuirass from one of Ouranos’ vertebrae. The cuirass endows the wearer with an extra set of arms and gives them perfect balance. A person can wield more than two or more Celestial Objects only if they are wearing Libra’s Cuirass. Owners #Libra #Celestial King 'Status:'Lost Spear of Scorpio The Priest Scorpio was an ambitious young man, though sometimes unorthodox and cruel he was a great warrior. He used one of Ouranos’ ribs to create a spectacular and deadly spear. The spearhead is stamped with the image of a scorpion and laced with a deadly poison that can be unleashed on opponents. It also grants the user prowess in battle. Owners #Scorpio #Celestial King # The Riders 'Status: '''Found (Taken from the Legion HQ during the attack by the Riders.) Bow of Sagittarius The Priest Sagittarius was an old man with keen eyesight and was also a great archer. He took a second of Ouranos’ ribs and pieces of his hair to construct an elegant bow. The bow draws energy from its surroundings and fires that energy in the form of arrows. The arrows with never miss their target. Owners #Sagittarius #Celestial King #Xaro Leitz '''Status: '''Found (One of the first items recovered by the Legion of Thieves. Xaro locked it away after The Riders attacked the Legion HQ) Boots of Capricorn The Priest Capricorn was an explorer and an athlete who was said to be faster than any man on land or water. He used pieces of Ouranos’ foot to make a pair of armored boots. The boots allow the wearer to defy gravity; run up vertical surfaces, walk on water, and even fly. Owners #Capricorn #Celestial King '''Status:'Lost Orb of Aquarius The High Priestess Aquarius was a beautiful woman who loved the water. She took the eye of Ouranos and condensed it into a blue orb. The orb gives the user complete control over any form of water. It can also heal any physical injury and wash away poison. Owners #Aquarius #Celestial King 'Status:'Lost Astrolabe of Pisces The Priest Pisces was a worrisome man who wanted to make sure that the items could be found again if ever lost. He took a piece of Ouranos’ heart and constructed the first astrolabe. The astrolabe will guide a person to the thing they most desire. Owners #Pisces #Celestial King # Legion of Thieves 'Status: '''Found, recovered from a sunken ship in the Aegean Sea by the original Legion of Thieves. Xaro Locked it away after the Riders attacked the Legion's HQ. Limitations After the Celestial King was killed, the Priests gathered the Celestial Objects and cast spells on them so that they could not be used simultaneously by the same person. The only way these items could be used together is with the Cuirass of Libra or by removing the spells with Virgo's Spell Book. They further limited the power of the Objects by placing restraints on who could use them. They created a new calender and only people born during certain time periods could use the objects to their full potential. *'Helm of Aries: March 21 - April 19 *'Gauntlets of Taurus': April 20 - May 20 *'Rings of Gemini': May 21 - June 20 *'Shield of Cancer': June 21 - July 22 *'Sword of Leo': July 23 - August 22 *'Book of Virgo': August 23 - September 22 *'Cuirass of Libra': September 23 - October 22 *'Spear of Scorpio': October 23 - November 21 *'Bow of Sagittarius': November 22 - December 21 *'Boots of Capricorn': December 22 - January 19 *'Orb of Aquarius': January 20 - February 18 *'Astrolabe of Pisces': February 19 - March 20 Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:The Legion of Thieves Category:Magic Items